Order of the Dawn - Rozdział IV
Następnego już dnia, na terenie Shining Star.... -Coś nam to nie idzie - obszedł się smakiem Matsu -Tak to jest z dziełami przypadku, moi kochani parafianie przyjaciele - odezwał się Trolly -Aye, nie ma to jak 150 raz próbować wykonać Ostrze Kła Smoczego Feniksa, ale za każdym razem fail - rozentuzjazmował się Dragneel -150, aby na pewno? Mi się wydaje, że to już 170! - oznajmił Gir -Ty tam bądź cicho - odparł Adi z lekkim poirytowaniem widocznym na ryjcu -Never surrender, jak to mawiają - powiedział Matsu, po czym przygotował się do kolejnej próby, gdy nagle zaczęło padać - Deszcz, jeszcze czego! Ogórkoaktywnych kabanosów spadających z jądra Ziemi brakuje! - Wszyscy postanowili wrócić do środka wielkiej rezydencji Zakonu Świtu ---- -Jeeeny, jakie nudy! - narzekanie-mode u Adiego leżącego na stolethumb -Żebyś wiedział, zero ciekawych rzeczy do roboty, nawet zadania się skończyły bo koniec tygodnia - dodał Gir -Meh, ja tam wciąż mam niedosyt po tym ostatnim zadaniu, za mało się działo - powiedział Matsu - Nawet dawka nowej wiedzy by mnie na nogi postawiła - dodał mówiąc tonem sugerującym, że Sharp nie przepada za nauką -Nowej wiedzy, powiadasz? - zapytał Yuri -No, chociażby jak mniej więcej ten cały układ scalony zwany Patriamem funkcjonuje - powiedział zanudzony Sharp -To ci dopiero, być tak zdesperowanym, że nawet nauka staje się ciekawa, he! - ironizował granatowowłosy -Ha-ha, suche jak łuski Desertlogii - zripostował Matsu podpierając głowę ręką - Z tego co mi wiadomo, to Rogue-san jest Królem Południa, ale co to w praktyce oznacza? - zapytał -Jako jeden z Czterech Króli należy do najbardziej rozpoznawanych ludzi na świecie - odpowiedział Endou - Dzięki temu ma też jedne z największych wpływów na globie, a w Patriamie to już w ogóle - dodał -Łooo - zszokował się Matsu - A więc skoro taki burżuj z mistrza, to jak on wypada na tle pozostałej trójki? -Nie ma dokładnego porównania, ale sądzi się, że gdyby poukładać ich od najsilniejszego do najsłabszego, to Rogue-san znalazłby się na 3. miejscu - stwierdził as Zakonu Świtu - Jednakże nie zapominajmy, że nasz mistrz jest jeszcze młodym magiem - ma dopiero 34 lata -ŻE CO?! - wstał z wrażenia Sharp -34-latek.... jest jednym z Króli?! - powiedział Trolly jeszcze bardziej zszokowany, brakuje wytrzeszcza oczu -Cóż, czego by się spodziewać po potomku najsilniejszego człowieka w historii - Doriana Yoake - kontynuował Yuri -Dorian... Yoake? - zapytał Matsu -Ogólnie nie powiedziałem tego wcześniej, ale każdy mistrz tego zakonu należał do rodu Yoake. Również ich magia jest dziedziczona -Właśnie, jaka to magia? - spytał chłopak -Magia Zabójcy Bogów. Białego Zabójcy Bogów - odpowiedział mężczyzna -Zabójca Bogów... Coś dużo tej Zapomnianej Magii w jednym miejscu - stwierdził Sharp -Dokładnie. Zakon Świtu zrzesza największą ilość użytkowników Zapomnianej Magii w całym Patriamie - odrzekł Endou - A wracając do tematu Doriana Yoake, tak jak wspomniałem, był napotężniejszym magiem w historii ludzkości, potężniejszym nawet od Czarnego Maga Zerefa. Smoczy Bóg - tak go nazywano -Smoczy Bóg? Czyżby..?! - Matsu zaczął się domyślać, o co chodzi -Widzę, że rozumiesz, o co chodzi z tą "ksywką" - wszedł Rogue - Dorian był jednocześnie Zabójcą Smoków jak i Zabójcą Bogów -N-Niesamowite! - Matsu prawie zaniemówił - Opanował jedno i drugie... Ale chwilkę, przecież białych smoków już wtedy od dawna nie było, więc jak? -Dorian był Smoczym Zabójcą Drugiej Generacji; został nim poprzez wszczepienie smoczej lacrimy thumb|left-Takie buty... Cóż, ciekawych rzeczy się dowiedziałem, ale może by tak teraz zmienić temat? - zaproponował Sharp - Cholera, zaraz mam odjazd! Dobra ludziska, ja muszę wybywać, narciarz! - Yuri zwiał tak szybko jak Usain Bolt przebiega 100 metrów -Gdzie mu tak śpieszno? - spytał Sharp -Chłopaczyna nie lubi się chwalić, ale powiem ci, że Yuri jest członkiem Jedenastki Patriamu, 3. pozycja - odpowiedział Yoake -Jedenastka Patriamu?? Słyszałem o tym, najsilniejsza zorganizowana drużyna czuwająca nad bezpieczeństwem kraju i jego rządzących - powiedział chłopak -No, i właśnie nasz kochany Yuri wybył, bo zaraz odjeżdża pociąg do stolicy, gdzie jutro zaczynają się comiesięczne posiedzenia Jedenastki - wytłumaczył brunet -Hmmm, Jedenastka Patriamu... - Trolly i Matsu zamyślili się -No cóż, od razu inaczej się człowiek czuje jak trochę bardziej pozna świat - wstał Sharp i podszedł do okna - Ooo, przestało padać, to my (z Trollym) się w takim razie przejdziemy -Matsu! Poczekaj chwilę! - zawołali Adi z Lukiem - Idziemy z wami, ziomek - dodał Adi -W porząsiu - odparł Matsu z lekkim uśmieszkiem ---- 15 minut później nasi bohaterowie stoją na górce z pięknym widokiem na Orpheus i okolicę... -Kurde, jaki przyjemny widoczek - powiedział Matsu będąc "onieśmielony" widokiem -Prawda. Polecam to miejsce, jak chcesz się uspokoić - powiedział Luk -Tak w ogóle to pamiętasz może jeszcze swoje życie przed wychowaniem przez Desertlogię? - zapytał z ciekawości Adi, patrząc na Matsu -Pamiętam to jakby to było wczoraj - powiedział Matsu, spoglądając na glebę - Miałem kochających rodziców i dwójkę rodzeństwa: starszego brata i młodszą siostrę. Byliśmy szczęśliwi... -Chcielibyśmy... no... poznać szczegóły - powiedział Adi z "lekkim" trudem (coś dużo przymiotnika lekki w jednym dialogu) -No dobra, kontynuując: Pewnego dnia byłem ze starszym bratem na mieście, to była Arkadia. Było fajnie jak zawsze to z nim było. Jednak gdy wróciliśmy do domu, zastaliśmy rodziców martwych, leżących w salonie.... -To musiała być trauma - stwierdził z pełną powagą Luk -Strata rodziny musi boleć najbardziej, jakby nie patrzeć - zwrócił uwagę Gir -Co nas najbardziej ciekawiło, po siostrze nie było śladu. Zaraz po tym, jak to zauważyliśmy, zabójca wyszedł z ukrycia i powalił brata mocnym kopnięciem w brzuch. Stałem przerażony na kamienną twarz tego faceta.. Mój brat się podniósł.. i swoją Magią Ognia uderzył w maga... - Matsu! Uciekaj stąd ile sił w nogach! Postaram się go powstrzymać, ale ty musisz uciekać, jak najdalej! - krzyczał starszy brat -A co z tobą? - zapytał przerażony Matsu -Nie martw się, wkrótce ciebie odnajdę, ale teraz na prawdę musisz uciekać! -Powodzenia, braciszku - Matsu uciekł ile sił w nogach, aż wkońcu scena przenosi się na pogranicze miasta z lasem -Czekałem bodajże 2 dni poza granicami, byłem głodny ale z piciem se poradziłem.. Za to on nie wracał.. Na myśl thumb|252pxprzyszło mi najgorsze.. Pobiegłem z powrotem do domu, gdzie zastałem służby medyczne wynoszące 3 ciała w workach. Na ten widok od razu uciekłem powtarzając w myślach: "Chce się wybudzić z tego koszmaru!". -Kurde, nawet stwierdzienie "współczuję ci" to musi być za mało.. - powiedział wstrząśnięty Adi -No i na koniec: Trafiłem po dniu w rejon Gór Smoków.. Tam spotkałem Desertlogię i nauczyłem się mojej magii - dokończył Matsu powstrzymując łzy cisnące się do oczu -Więc tak to było - zszokował się Luk - Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że nie wiadomo co z twoją siostrą.. Próbowałeś jej szukać? - zapytał -Próbowałem, cały Patriam przeszukałem i nic - odpowiedział z "rozczarowaniem" brunatnowłosy -A jak twoja siostra miała na imię? - zapytał Gir -Megane. Megane Sharp - Matsu podzielił się tą informacją z resztą - Dodam jeszcze, że ma ten sam kolor włosów i oczu co ja -Ok. Jakbyśmy na jakiś jej trop trafili to damy ci znać - oznajmił Adi, na co Luk i Gir przytaknęli -Dzięki z góry - rozchmurzył się Matsu - Ale zapewne jestem jedynym, który miał przykrą przeszłość -No właściwie, to nie, ponad połowa członków Zakonu Świtu to osoby z niefajną przeszłością - powiedział Luk -Co? - Sharp się lekko zdziwił -Dla przykładu Xandred został porzucony przez rodzinę wtedy, gdy zdecydował się na szkolenie w Akademii Lodowego Smoka. Ja zaś po śmierci mojej matki uciekłem z domu w obawie przed despotycznym ojczymem. Nie będę ci każdego tu teraz omawiał, lepiej jak sam ich popytasz, jak to szło - odparł Luk -Mój ojciec za to był złoczyńcą.. był, bo nie żyje. Wychowała mnie moja mama, a magii nauczył mnie wujek. Jest na prawdę silny skurczybyk z niego - uśmiechnął się Adrian -Dobra, może lepiej już zmieńmy temat, bo zaraz wszyscy tu doła złapiemy. Chodźmy coś wszamać na miasto! - thumb|leftzaproponował Sharp już z radosnym ryjcem -Jak dla mnie bomba - Trolly wyskoczył do góry ---- Tymczasem w gabinecie Rogue'a... -Matsu Sharp, kolejny zabójca jednego z gatunku mistycznych istot w naszym zakonie... To jest jakieś przeznaczenie? - powiedział w myślach Yoake -Ogień, Woda (jako Lód), Powietrze, Ziemia (jako Piasek)... wszystkie 4 elementy na miejscu. To tylko kwestia czasu, jak zaczną się łączyć w potężniejszą formę - powiedział tym razem na głos, jednakże wciąż zamyślony ---- -Mmm, yummy! - radośnie oznajmił Trolly, pałaszując rybę -Kurde, dopiero pierwszy posiłek a ja już wiem, że będę tu częściej przychodził - powiedział Matsu onieśmielony smakiem żarcia, którym było dosyć sporych rozmiarów kaarage, zaserwowane w formie kebaba -Hehe, bo ja to odkryłem dla reszty ziomków! - na ryjcu Dragneela zagościło "fuck-yea" -W ogóle to jak długo już tutaj jesteśta? - zapytał ciekawski Mati -Adi z Girem są tu od 2 lat, zaś ja z Lukiem już od 6 - odezwał się Chu, który dziś siedział cicho przez większość czasu -6 lat, to już trochę czasu minęło - uśmiechnął się zabójca smoków -No, ale jest pozytywnie - powiedział Blaze -W większości miejsc w Patriamie jest pozytywnie, rząd prowadzi dobrą politykę - dodał Adi - Trochę większy rygor wprowadza tutaj tych 10 dziadów z Najwyższej Rady Magii -Ahh, kochana rada - Matsu się lekko zażenował - Typowe mohery -Rząd z prezydentem na czele to jednak inna historia - ludzie pozytywni, nawet zdjęcia ze zwykłymi obywatelami se robią, a co! - powiedział Blaze z tonem "komplementowania" -Powiadasz - śmiechnął Sharp, po czym wszyscy skończyli posiłek i wybrali się na dalszą przechadzkę po Orpheusie, i tak do wieczora.. ---- Wieczór koło godziny 22, piętro rezydencji... -Dzisiejszy dzień był świetny, Luke i Adi to na prawdę pozytywni ludzie - przyznał Matsu -Gir i Chu to też spoko ziomki, tylko ten drugi tak trochę cicho siedzi, momentami.. - dodał Trolly -Przyzwyczaita się - radośnie odparł Mati, przy czym zamknął oczy, położył obie ręce na tyle głowy i mijając narożnik zderzył się z Mei, która była już w ciuchu nocnym zwanym potocznie piżamą.. - Łooo! Sorki, nie zauważyłem cię! - powiedział Matsu w szoku, gdy zobaczył Mei -Matsu? Spokojnie, nic się nie stało - odparła z uśmiechem Tanaki, po czym podniosła się z podłogi w mgnieniu oka -Taki urok życia ameby zwanej Matsu Sharpem - Mati pocisnął po samym sobie, a Tanaki na to śmiechła... No i tak nawiązała się rozmowa Po jakichś 20 minutach pojawił się na korytarzu Rogue... -Mati, ty to chyba jesteś dusza towarzystwa, z kim ty dzisiaj jeszcze nie rozmawiałeś? - powiedział śmiechowym tonem brunet -Chyba już z każdym - śmiechła również Mei -No, prawie z każdym - dorzucił do pieca Matsu - A Mistrz co robi o tej porze? - zapytał -Ah, tylko po wodę idę do lodówki w kuchni, zaschło mi w gardle - odpowiedział Yoake ruszając dalej -''Ta, jasne, zaschło w gardle... Wiadomo przecież, że po gorzałe idziesz - powiedział Sharp w swoich myślach -No cóż, jest dosyć późnawo - powiedziała przecierając oczy Tanaki - Dobranoc i dzięki za pogawędkę! -Branocka, też podziękwać - odparli Sharp i Trolly jednoczesnie, po czym obaj udali się do swojej Krypty 29 komnaty ''I tym optymistycznym akcentem - CDN! Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Maati Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Order of the Dawn